Vianca Landover
Vianca Faith Landover is the demi-protegenoi daughter of Aitna, the Ourea (mountain gods and goddesses; children of Gaea and Ouranos) of the volcanic Mount Etna in Sicily, Italy and an unknown father. History All Vianca remembered after waking up somewhere in North Carolina, is her name and a trail of fire. After wandering endlessly for three weeks, she soon discovered the headquarters for the Dark Circle, where she unlocked some parts of her past: she was the daughter of Aitna and she was born from the magma in her mother's mountain as a gift to her father. She also had a younger mortal half-brother whom she was with and tried to save before the explosion that took her memory. Appearance Vianca has long, curly brown hair, gray eyes and pale skin, who is tall and thin. She has a tiny mole underneath her left eye and usually seen wearing a dark blue hooded jacket and shirt. Etymology Vianca means white or fair 'in Italian. She was named such because of her pale skin. Personality Vianca is an intelligent person albeit a little mysterious, with a curious and polite nature, who doesn't talk most of the time but is always up for anything. She feels comfortable in the background, obedient, hard-working and respectful. Vianca has a certain kind of determination; she refuses to give up against all odds. She appears to be a cheery girl but in reality, she is very mixed-up and frustrated because of her past. Weapon/s #Vianca carries a staff that can shrink into the size of a pinkie and will return to the owner if lost or thrown away. It is a six-foot rod made of black volcanic rock from Mount Etna, blessed by Aitna herself. It is the main source of Vianca's power, used to focus the power of Aitna through it, since ''most of her powers are connected/limited to the mountain. ''This weapon is also her vulnerability; once destroyed she '''may become weak and powerless. '' #Vianca also possesses a large collection of knives. Powers/Abilties *'Knife-throwing/knife-fighting- '''These skills are particularly useful for both long-range and melee combat. Demi-Protegenoi Powers Vianca still has to rely on her staff in order to access most of her powers. She is yet to discover more of her demi-protegenoi abilities.' ''' ''**Her powers may result in drowsiness, hunger or draining of energy when used to full extent. '' Geokinesis *She has control over the earth, especially the mountains. She can trigger and control earthquakes, landslides, rockslides and avalanches with her staff. She can also make active or dormant volcanoes erupt. In her most violent state, she can make mountains crumble into nothing. *She can live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as she possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation as well as the ability to move on the mountains without artificial help. source *She can create, shape, move/levitate rocks and boulders. She can also solidify magma/lava into molten stones. *She can tunnel through the earth, hiding underground in order to evade, trap or surprise.She can create "portals" in the ground that can transport her from place to place, except in areas of water. Pyrokinesis *She has the power to unleash lava (magma if underground) from her staff and manipulate them into any shape and size she desires. *She can also make objects explode into ash or melt into smoke. *Her first (and maybe only) manipulative ability that doesn't require her staff is the ability to summon fire, which ignites white-hot on her fingertips and can burn through anything. Trivia *Vianca has a much hotter temperature than normal people.